fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Theme Park
Nintendo Theme Park would be a incorporation of Nintendo Land (The video game) in real life! It'd be like Disney world and would be located near a beach, to make some things possible. It'd be mainly based off of Nintendo games, but there are some guest characters with sections (Sonic, Pac-Man) This was inspired by another post about a Nintendo world theme park, http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendo_World. Also, it'd be open from the start of spring to the end of summer, from 7am-8pm est on weekdays, and 8am to 8pm on weekends. The Main Area The Main Area would be very, very similar to that of Nintendo land's. It would have entrances to all the sections and statues of video game characters. There would be stores that don't fit into other categories. Main Area Stores The Gamer's Library The library would have pretty much every single Nintendo game from all consoles, as well as sonic and pac-man games, and consoles, remotes, SD cards, and much much more in a library format. Warp Pipe Restrooms You know what this is... Nintendog Playroom Leave your dogs here while you go around the park. There is puppy play things and food provided, and dog watchers that play with the dogs to keep them happy. You can also visit your puppy anytime you want! The Mushroom Kingdom section The Mushroom Kingdom would be the largest area of the park. It'd have the most rides and even a sub-area called "Isle Delfino" located on the beach. Donkey Kong Climb The only donkey kong-themed ride in the mushroom kingdom, as the rest would be located in "Dk's Jungle". Basically, it is a jump course where you need to climb ladders and jump over obstacles to reach the top, where you can get a free Cranky Kong plush as a reward. You can only get the prize once a day, but you can go on the ride as many times as you want. If you fall, don't worry, the ground and platforms are specially padded in the building this is located in. Playground 1-1 A kids playground with dry pipe slides, Yoshi see-saws, Swings that are chairs resembling question mark blocks, and even a little castle with a firefighter pole. Playground 1-2 There is a pipe slide at playground 1-1 that goes down underground to another playground. This is more for older kids from ages 7-10. There are dim lights and climb-through pipes like the ones that you see at chucky cheeses, except people actually clean them and you don't throw up after using them. There is a ladder back up to playground 1-1. Super Mario Bros. 3 coaster A rollercoaster where you ride on carts resembling tanooki Mario and ride around a soft landscape like World 1-1 of SMB3, before plunging into the air and racing around a airship, then speeding back down and finishing the ride. Hight of 4ft5inch required to ride this coaster. Super Mario World Yoshigoround Ride a merry-go-round riding multicolored yoshis! Toad's Toys! Toad's Toys is a shop where you can buy Mario merichendaise, including Mario amiibos, figures and plushes. Delfino Beach Delfino Beach is a part of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is the water park of Nintendo theme park. It is located on the beach Gooper Blooper's Aquarium A aquiarium in Delfino Beach with a White Giant Squid a only one of them..... Gooper Blooper himself! Noki Beach Just the beach where you can relax. They supply Mushroom, Triforce, Maxim Tomato, PokeBall, Fire Flower, Ice Flower and Coin umbrellas and towels. Warp Pipe waterslide Go into a completely dark green tunnel and then splash into the ending place like any normal tunnel slide. Located on the beach. Koopa Shell Tube Slide Ride a swirly tube slide on a green shell tube! Up to 4 people on a ride! Located on the beach Daisy Cruiser Ride on a slowly-moving boat and get a good view of the beach. Located on the beach. (End of Delfino Beach section) Mario Kart Choose a go-cart and ride down a go kart track with functional boost pads! Peach's Garden Sells flowers, such as Fire Flowers (Daylilies), Ice Flowers (Blue Bachelor Button Flowers) and more Dooplisis's Disguises Get some costumes here (Not full costumes, but like the hat and overalls), such as: Mario Luigi Toad Peach Fire Suit Ice Suit Cat Suit Boomerang Suit and more! Donkey Kong's Jungle A jungle-ish area with a lot of trees and foliage. DK'S Bongos This is for kids. You can play drums and have a concert! Dixie's Fruit Get some fresh fruit here! Diddy's Peanut Blasting Get a peanut blaster and shoot a target with a plastic peanut. If you hit the center, you will get a free Diddy Plush. You can get a Diddy plush once a day, but you can do this as many times as you want. Planet Zebes Samus Lazer Tag Put a laser cannon on your arm and a powersuit and play laser tag! Shoot your laser cannon by pressing a button on it, and you need to recharge when you are hit, like normal Sonic's Zone "You're too slow!" Shop!'''A shop for sonic merichindaise. '''Dr Eggman's Robot Catstrophy They are basically the teacups with the robot flying thing from sonic boom. Tails' Flying Machine Basically a huge drop thing where you go like 150 feet in the air and then drop down quickly. Amy's Whack-a-Cubot Whack-a-mole with cubots instead of moles. PokéPark Pokémon Center A huge shop filled to the brim with Pokemon merichendaise. 'Pikachu's Electricity School'For little kids. Create little machine with kids wires.